Of Walks and Bedtime-Stories
by The-Erratic-Lot
Summary: "You will laugh when I tell you this, or write it off as a fairytale..."


They were going for a walk.

Under normal circumstances such a prospect would not have Sohei over the moon and at the verge of a nervous breakdown, both at the same time. But there was nothing normal or circumstantial about the situation at hand. Their weekly walk had been cancelled as most of their friends were either being visited by their parents who lived nearby or were going out with them.

That just left Yuki, Kubo and Sohei in the dormitories. So, they had decided to go on the walk themselves. When Sohei had remembered, all of a sudden out of nowhere, that it was his duty to clean up the class this week; and if Kubo could cover up for him because he wasn't able to go to their field trip the last time either.

Kubo, being the kind, understanding soul he was, had smirked at him and said-  
"Alright. Don't have too much fun without me."

"But I suspect you will anyway. Am I right, Sohei?"  
He had added as an afterthought. Leaving behind a very confused Yuki and a flustered yet fuming Sohei.

And that is how he finds himself walking side by side with the love of his life, their hands barely touching.

Wait, what?! 'love of his life'?!  
He only has had a crush on her for, like, the last six years!

It's then that he notices Yuki's waving hand in front of his face, while she says, "Earth to Sohei. You still alive?"

"Well, I can't feel my pulse. But I never could anyway. So..."  
He shrugs.

She just shakes her head at him smiling. They walk in a comfortable silence after that, which is broken when Yuki shouts out-  
"There's a rattle snake out there. Come on!"

That was another thing he loved about her.  
 _Liked_! Liked about her.

Other girls just went around collecting flowers and cute stuff. But not Yuki. She would scour for things like this the way his gender did. Giving them a run for a run for their money from time to time.

He hears her then, crouched near the snake, calling out to him and he rushes to her side.

"I don't remember hurting you so bad that you would turn into a deaf man."  
She quips.

They were at that stage now, where one could joke about the indeliberate injury she had inflicted on him all those years ago. He smiles at that and answers.  
"How can you be so sure? You were pretty wild back then."

She catches his innuendo and snorts, moving to sit down on the bench lying a few feet away.  
"Please. If I had been wild then you wouldn't be alive."

Letting out a laugh, he sits beside her and says, "That makes me feel sooo much better."

She just grins at him and everything is quiet for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
Breaking the silence Sohei asks Yuki about something that has been nagging at his mind for a long time now.

"How did you become a were-wolf?"

When she looks back at him with an arched eyebrow, he starts to defend his query.  
"Not that I am saying it's not cool. Uh- I mean, I wish I could be one! That type of cool. But how did you...? Were you bitten? 'Cause I know your mom isn't one. So then your dad...? If so, then was he bitten? And does he live in the wild like Ame or something? Isn't your mom all alone then?"

He leaves the question hanging.

"Well, it's a long story." Yuki murmurs.

"We do have the time..." He persists.

After thinking about it for a while, she starts.  
"You will laugh when I tell you this, or write it off as a fairytale..."

By the time she is done, he cannot help but think-  
'This would make quite the bedtime story for our children.' It's only when Yuki turns her head to look at him fiercely, that Sohei realises; he has said it out loud.

"Ummm...what I was trying to to say is, it's a very good story. So good that it would be a great night-tale for our respective and, if you want, seperate-"

She kisses him then, and he forgets everything there is in this world except for her oh-so soft lips. It only lasts for a second though, and they break apart. He wants to ask for more but she is smiling at him in a way only she can; like he is the only man on the face of the Earth. And he can't do anything but smile back thinking all the way that, if he wasn't in love with Yuki before...then he is now.


End file.
